


Living the Dream

by PattRose



Series: The Dream Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William and Simon are moving in and having tons of fun doing it.  Jim, Blair, Daryl, Steven and Shannon are going to help.





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



William had been living at Simon’s house for the last 30 days, but this day was their lucky day. They were moving into their new home. Jim and Blair were getting the moving truck and meeting them at the storage unit. 

“William, I don’t want you overdoing. Your back has been hurting and I don’t want it to be worse. Okay?” Simon asked. 

“I’ll be good, Simon. Is Daryl going to help us too?”

“Yes, he’s meeting us at the storage unit at 10:00. Between Daryl, Jim and Blair we won’t have too much to do,” Simon teased. 

“And don’t forget, Steven. He said he would help too.”

The two of them sat down for breakfast and cleaned up afterwards. Then at 9:30, they started on their way. 

“I can’t believe how easily Steven took the news about the two of us,” Simon said. 

“I know. I thought for sure he would have something to say about it. His girlfriend is very nice. I guess she’s going to help us unpack while they unload the furniture.” 

“Yes, Shannon is very nice. I’m glad Steven met someone good for him and has settled down with her,” Simon said. 

“That makes two of us, Simon.”

“Will, are you as excited about me about the move?”

“I’m very excited, Simon. The unloading will not be too bad because we got rid of so much before we filled up the storage unit. 

“Between, us, Daryl, Jim, Blair, Steven and Shannon we’ve got it made in the shade.”

Simon smiled at his lover. Things were going to be awesome. Today would be a little hectic, but he knew that Will would get things done as fast as he could. It was something he had to stay on top of. 

They drove up to the storage unit and parked. Jim and Blair were already there. Daryl parked beside Simon’s car and got out smiling. 

“Good morning, Dad. Good morning, William. Are you ready for the big move?”

Simon answered, “We cleaned that house till it shined last night. So we’re ready to move in.”

“We can’t wait to make it our new home, Daryl. Your dad and I are very pleased to be giving you the keys to the other house today.”

“I can’t wait to move in. I hate my apartment. It’s so loud and it’s hard to keep up with studies with all the noise.”

Jim and Blair walked over and Jim said, “Are we ready to load up the truck?” 

Blair nudged him and said, “We’re waiting for Steven. You promised to wait.”

“Within reason, Blair. He’s late. In fact you’re all late,” Jim teased. 

All the men started laughing. At that moment Steven and Shannon drove up. They joined the others and said good morning and gave hugs to everyone. 

“Dad, you’re going to sit this one out. Simon told me you hurt your back. I don’t want to see you lifting anything. Shannon would you like to keep him company while we load the furniture?” Jim asked. 

Shannon beamed with happiness. “I would love to sit with you, William. I have something to show you in our car. Follow me.”

William followed her to their car and she opened the doors. “Sit inside while I get the surprise.” She got a package from the back seat and then sat in the front with William. “Remember the other day when I took pictures of the two of you for your mantle? Well, I framed them for you and you can put them in different parts of the house. 

The package was huge. William wondered what size the pictures were. 

She pulled out the first one and it was the two of them kissing in front of the fireplace. It was beautiful. She had it enlarged to an 11x14 picture and put it in a very large frame with matting and everything. The picture was in black and white. But the fire in the fireplace was in color. William was shocked and thrilled to see the picture. This would be perfect for their new home. 

“Shannon, this is a great gift. I love it. Simon is going to love it too. We have no pictures of each other, so this will be for our bedroom.”

“And this one is for the living room,” Shannon pulled the next picture out. It was just as big and also in black and white. It had Simon and William standing side by side smiling at each other. 

“I love this. It’s going over the fireplace. Thank you so much, Shannon. You weren’t kidding when you said you could take good pictures.”

“This last one is my favorite. It’s done in sepia and just makes both of you look so in love.” She pulled the picture out and showed it to Simon. They were facing each other, holding hands and Shannon was right. It was very romantic looking with the sepia tone. Shannon glanced at William and saw the tears in his eyes and said, “You’re supposed to be happy with them, William. Smile, Simon is heading over here.”

William wiped his eyes and smiled when Simon opened the door. “I couldn’t stand it. What is the surprise?” Simon asked. 

William showed him the three pictures and Simon got misty eyed too. “Shannon, these are awesome. Thank you so much. We’ll cherish them forever.”

“You are most welcome. I’m so glad I got them done before the big move. Now you just need to find places to hang them.”

Simon leaned into the car and kissed William. “Better get back before they call me a slacker.”

“I love you, Si.”

“I love you, Will. Be done soon.”

Simon closed the door and Shannon said, “You two are wonderful together. So loving and kind to one another. You both needed that in your life, I think.”

“Yes, we did. I’ll be grateful for meeting him at the bar that night for the rest of my life. We were comfortable with each other from the start, instead of being nervous with someone new. He’s a great man.”

“I think you’re both great men, William. I’m so happy to have finally met you.”

“We’re crazy about you, Shannon. Thank you for being so good to Steven.”

Shannon leaned over and gave William a big hug.

*

All the men walked out of the storage unit, shut it and locked it up. Simon motioned for William to come over to their car. Shannon helped William carry the framed pictures. They put them all in the back seat.

Both men hugged Shannon and started over to their new home. Simon was very excited about getting there. 

“Sorry I wasn’t much help today, Si.”

“Will, I know you are but I didn’t want you to hurt your back any more. I have plans for you later.”

William smiled at Simon and felt loved. 

They talked about where they were going to put the new pictures up in the house all the way over to their home. They pulled into the driveway and then the garage, closing it for the night. 

The unloading was even faster than the loading. Shannon helped William start unpacking things in the kitchen and the master bedroom. 

Before long, they were all done. And William asked, “Would you all like to go to the steak house for early dinner?”

“Can we run home and shower first, Dad?” Steven asked. 

“By all means. We can meet at 5:00. Does that work for everyone?”

Jim said, “We’ll be there at 5:00. You do mean Claim Jumper, right?”

Simon said, “It’s one of our favorite places to go.”

Daryl said, “Then we can come over and help you unpack if that’s okay with you two.”

William smiled at all of them. “You’ve done enough. Simon and I will do the unpacking and get settled in. Thank you all for being so good to us.”

“I second that,” Simon added. 

“You’ve made our life so easy with your love and acceptance. Thank you all for being who you are. We love all of you,” William shared. 

Everyone left and William and Simon took a shower, unpacked a little bit and got ready to go at 4:15. Both men were extremely happy and it showed.

*

At the restaurant, they all talked about how lovely the house was and before long they could tell that both Simon and William were getting tired.

They all left Claim Jumper and they made plans for the next weekend at William and Simon’s house. It had been a wonderful night. 

The drive home was quiet. Both men were exhausted. William was feeling his age. But Simon informed him that he was too. So then William didn’t feel quite as old. 

They pulled into the garage and locked up the house and went into their bedroom. After making the bed, they climbed in and they barely had enough energy to say goodnight before they fell asleep. Both men knew they were living the dream. 

The end


End file.
